


Bonding

by kimmu



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a visitor late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently what happens when I need to make myself feel better after reading Journey into Mystery.
> 
> The Loki in this is Kid Loki as he appears currently in Journey into Mystery and the Mighty Thor. I should probably feel shame but I totally don't.

The first fluttering touch to his face wasn’t enough to pull him out of his sleep. The second grew more sure as it slid from temple to jawline and the third finally had Thor waking as fingertips touched his lips and stayed there, warm and soft and pressing just so. Thor blinked and his unconscious frown relaxed as he made out two green eyes in the darkness.

“Loki?” The fingers did not pull away at the movement of his lips, just pressed harder until they slipped past, and Thor found the taste of his little brother on his tongue. It was not unpleasant. He raised an eyebrow in question, not quite sure how to react with Loki in his bed in the middle of the night.

“Do you love me?” Strange, for Loki to outright ask such a question. Thor easily took Loki’s thin wrist in one hand to remove the boy’s fingers from his mouth and sat up. Loki made an irritated huff at Thor moving, and it made Thor smile. His thumb rested firmly over the pulse in Loki’s wrist. The steady beat under the skin, proof Loki was here and real and alive, was something Thor wouldn’t take for granted again. He met his brother’s eyes and pressed a kiss to the center of Loki’s palm.

“Yes.” Thor felt the boy’s pulse quicken before he felt the rest of Loki move, scrambling in a flurry of teen aged limbs before settling comfortably on top of Thor. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing Loki’s hand again. “Always.” The look in his little brother’s eyes turned deep and far too old for a long moment, and Loki laid his free hand over Thor’s heart. It felt like a brand on Thor’s skin. One he welcomed. Thor let go of Loki’s wrist to draw him closer. Without thinking, he kissed Loki’s forehead, lips lingering there before moving lower, kissing each precious eyelid and soft cheek. “There is none I cherish more.”

It was Loki who turned his head enough to catch Thor’s lips in a proper kiss. His small arms wrapped around Thor’s neck to keep him from pulling away. Not that Thor would have. The time for denying Loki anything was past him. Thor felt Loki smile into their simple kiss and had to laugh at the sharp bite of teeth on his lower lip. Loki pulled back, and Thor was pleased to see the flush already spreading across pale cheeks. He really was a beautiful boy.

“I had a dream, Thor. It involved things that were most unbrotherly.” Loki bit his lip and lowered his eyes in a perfect mockery of coyness. It hit Thor in the gut. He wasn’t prepared for his body’s response, the heating of his blood and the tightening in his groin, as he became suddenly aware of the smell of Loki’s hair and all of the places Loki’s body rubbed against his pleasantly, soft and warm through the thin layer of the sleeping tunic Loki wore. “You felt good, brother.”

Thor groaned and kissed Loki again. “You know not what you ask for.”

“Don’t I?” This kiss was far less chaste than the previous two as Loki pressed his clever tongue past Thor’s lips, taking advantage and wanting to taste and claim Thor as his own. Loki could feel the exact moment of his victory when Thor buried a hand in his hair and took over complete control of the kiss. It was hard to keep grinning with Thor’s tongue licking over the roof of his mouth. Loki squirmed in Thor’s lap as heat began to pool in his belly, leaving him feeling hot and too big for his skin like the dreams that left him aching and gasping Thor’s name upon waking. It also left him hard and each wriggle of his hips wrangled a whimper from his throat, swallowed down by Thor’s kiss, from the friction of his cock against Thor’s stomach.

Thor felt the hardness rubbing against him and broke the kiss finally. He took in the state his little brother was in, from his eyes turned a dreamy green to his kiss reddened lips and finally down to the arousal just visible poking out from under Loki’s tunic. Thor knew he should have been bothered that the sight of it made his mouth water, but couldn’t raise the shame needed for it. It was no effort to divest Loki of his one article of clothing and leave him bare. It was also no effort to lay him down on the bed and nestle him comfortably atop the pillows so Thor could properly see all of Loki, be able to reach and touch all of Loki. The boy smiled up at Thor and demurely pressed his knees together, though a case of nerves was betrayed in the slight tremble of his limbs.

“There is nothing to be shy of, brother.” Thor started at one slender ankle, kissing the little bony knob before sliding his hand up a calf and back down, and repeated the soothing motion on the other leg. Loki pouted down at Thor and relaxed enough to allow his knees to open a fraction. Thor rewarded him with a tickling kiss to the back of a knee, and Loki’s pout was broken as he started giggling and allowed his brother to spread his legs fully.

His cock was a delicate shade of pink against the pale expanse of his belly with only a few silky black hairs curling at the base. The tip already gleamed with wetness. Thor resisted the temptation to lick it like the sweet candy he knew it would be and instead went higher on Loki’s body. He swiped his thumbs over Loki’s nipples before pinching them lightly. They quickly turned into stiff little peaks and each tug made Loki whine in a way that went to straight to Thor’s cock. He bent down to kiss each one and soothe away any sting they may have felt and then went lower, laving each inch of Loki’s skin he encountered with his tongue. Thor paid special attention to the dip of Loki’s navel and to the hollows under each of his hip bones before he finally took Loki in hand. Both of Thor’s hands easily covered the span of the boy’s narrow hips.

He felt the need to look at Loki’s face before continuing. The desire and anticipation clearly written there stole the breath from him, and he had Loki’s cock in his mouth to the root before he managed to fill his lungs again. It fit perfectly against his tongue, every delicious inch, and Thor gave the whole length a hard suck. Loki cried out Thor’s name and tried to thrust deeper into his brother’s mouth. He couldn’t break Thor’s grip on his hips, however, and Thor took just the head back into his mouth and licked at the tip to catch the drops gathering there. He continued to do so until Loki cried out his name again and tangled his hands in Thor’s hair and yanked. He could feel the boy’s body starting to tense and swallowed Loki back down to the hilt. This time, Thor let his little brother fuck his mouth until he came. Thor didn’t let a single drop drip past his lips and drank all Loki had to give him down. He sucked straight through Loki’s orgasm until he went boneless beneath him.

The flush on Loki’s cheeks had spread lower down his chest, and he was breathing hard. There was no mistaking the dazed grin on his face, however.

Thor let Loki’s cock slip from his mouth and returned his brother’s smile. “You look as pleased as ever I have seen you.”

“And you?” The rather large erection Thor still had was not lost on Loki. He looked pointedly down Thor’s body and let his eyes linger.

Thor laughed. “If you would allow me....” Loki raised an eyebrow and didn’t tense as Thor took hold on his hips moved lower. Loki’s languid body was easy to maneuver into position as Thor wrapped Loki’s legs around his waist. He thrust once experimentally against Loki’s hip. The friction against his little brother’s warm body was enough for this. A proper joining would have to wait for another time with more preparation. Loki picked up on Thor’s plan and tightened his legs’ hold on Thor. The wicked look in his eyes was also for Thor’s benefit as he licked his lips and started to rock against Thor.

It took all of two thrusts before Thor was spilling hot all over Loki’s belly. Thor moaned helplessly and buried his face in Loki’s neck so he wouldn’t have to see the amusement he was sure his brother was feeling.

“Now now, Thor. I’m quite flattered.”

Thor snorted and nipped at Loki’s throat. “Your tongue should have been stilled. I shall have to try harder in the future.”

Loki’s arms wrapped around Thor in a tight embrace, holding his dear older brother close, and he sighed in contentment.


End file.
